Tod eines Meisters
Winter über Durotar. Der Winter macht dieses Land nicht kalt, er lässt es nur ein wenig kühler werden. Die Strahlen der Sonne sind weniger brennend, ihre Wärme scheint versöhnlicher und freundlicher zu sein. Aber Winterspring ist weit und dies ist auch im Winter noch ein warmes Land. Rojin lässt die Landschaft vorüber fliegen. Er ist nicht der schnellste oder schönste aller Raptoren, aber er ist Mama Ghinzan Jippas Raptor. Er war der einzige in seinem Gelege, den der Anblick plötzlich aufflackernden Feuers nicht erschreckt keckern ließ. Sie hat ihn gekauft. Mit dem typischen, leicht irren, Raptorgrinsen mustert er die schroffen Felsen, ausgedörrten Büsche und gelegentliche Skorpidschalen am Wegesrand, während er sie voranträgt. Sen'njin liegt im Norden, sie ist schon daran vorbei, hat die Hütten der Siedlung in einem Bogen umgangen. Die Küste im Osten, blaues, glitzerndes Meer. Kakteen, Risse in der roten, staubigen Erde. Der Trampelpfad entlang der Küste ist alt. Hier und da hängen alte, verwitterte Trollzeichen. Masken, Knochen die man an Felsen geflochten hat, einfacher Schmuck. Uneingeweihte würden den Unterschied zu Zeichen des Voodoo nicht erkennen. Aber wer lesen kann sieht, dass er sich einem Ort des Mojo nähert. Die Symbole sind, einfach, unspektakulär, nahezu langweilig. Mojo interessiert sich nicht für prunkvolle Zeichen. Jippa weiß noch, wie sie das erste Mal hierhin ging, als ihre Mutter sie fort schickte und sagte der Mojo-Papa im Süden würde sie sehen wollen. Sie könnte vielleicht seine Schülerin werden. Es sei eine Ehre, und auch wenn viele scheiterten, dann sei es doch ihre Chance mächtig zu werden. 13 Winter war Jippa alt, ein dürres kleines Ding. Nur eine kurze Hose und ein Hemd am Leib. Sie weiß noch, dass sie damals nervös und ängstlich war. Sie weiß noch, wie Bango sie begrüßte - mürrisch, missmutig, wortkarg. Sie weiß noch, wie er in jeder der ersten drei Nächte versuchte sich auf sie zu legen und ihr weißmachen wollte es sei "Tradition"., sie müsse ihn gewähren lassen. Seine Stimmung besserte sich nicht, nachdem sie sich weiter wehrte und ihm zuletzt einen Tonkrug am Schädel zerschlug. Die Prügel die folgten, wird sie nie vergessen. Aber das Eine versuchte er nie wieder. Der Weg macht noch eine Biegung und vor ihr öffnet sich ein etwas weiterer Fleck zwischen den Felsen. Mit dem Rücken zur Felswand ist eine Trollhütte erbaut worden. Von der Eingangstür aus sind es nur 200 Schritt hinab zum Ufer des Meeres. Jippa steigt ab, bindet Rojin an und wirft ihre Kippe weg. Dieser Ort ist ungepflegt, auf eine charmante Art schäbig und verkommen. Eine Sammlung Tontöpfe stehen neben dem Hüttendach, wo sie Regenwasser auffangen sollen. Ein paar mittelmäßig zufriedene Schweine werfen Jippa aus ihrem Pferch dumme Blicke zu. Noch dümmer sehen die Elfen- und Menschenschädel aus, die auf dem Geländer der Veranda stehen und an die Seitenbalken der Eingangstür genagelt sind. Papa Bango war in seiner Zeit ein angesehener Schlachten-Magier der Darkspear. Jippa erinnert sich gut an die vielen Male, die er sie verprügelt hat. Und wie er manchmal geradezu kindisch mit ihr zankte. Vergewaltigen wollte er sie nicht - nachdem klar war, dass sie sich nicht mit sanfter Gewalt verführen lassen würde, warf er sie aus der Hütte und sagte ihr, sie sei nicht würdig, das Mojo zu besitzen. Jippa verbrachte drei Tage heulend und hungernd in den Felsen der Umgebung, bevor er sie aufspürte, wieder herein holte und ihr sagte, sie könnte zumindest das Haus für ihn sauber halten. '' ''Damals verstand sie nicht, dass er sie natürlich ausbilden würde. Ihre erste Lektion hatte er sie ja schon gelehrt. Jippa geht zur Tür und öffnet sie vorsichtig. Von drinnen ertönt Bangos tiefe, kratzige Stimme. Er klingt schwach, aber wütend. "Eyymaans, was glaubt iär Pennär? Dass Papa Bango schon tot is? Verzieht euch, bevor ich aufstehe und euch den Arsch...!" "Jobango. Ich bins. Das Mojo mit dir." Jippa tritt in die Hütte und sieht sich um. Hinter dem Felsdurchgang an der Rückwand ist Bangos eigentlicher Wohnbereich, aber er hat es sich stattdessen auf dem alten Chaiselongue bequem gemacht, dass irgendwann im Sturm von einem Menschenschiff gerissen und hier angespült wurde. Er sieht... kleiner aus als früher. Seine gelben Hauer wirken abgenutzt, seine Augen sind rot gerändert, sein fusseliger weißer Stoppelbart lässt ihn noch hagerer aussehen. Bango liegt im Sterben. "Ghinzan? Das Mojo mit dir, mann. Is ja krass nich zu fassen... hast n Brief gekriegt, hah? Dachtä es wärn die Kolkar, maan." "No, keine Kolkar. Nur ich." Jippa tritt näher und nimmt ganz automatisch eine Kippe aus ihrem kleinen Etui. "Verfookhte Göre!", meckert Bango hustend. "Ich lieg hier im Stärben, du freches jungäs Stück. Soll ich den Abgang noch schnellär machn, wegän dem verdammtän Stengäl?" Jippa hebt eine Braue und steckt den Zigarillo wieder weg. Auf ihrem Geischt ist keine Emotion zu sehen. Er war ein fürchterlicher Lehrer, widmete sich der Aufgabe nur, weil das Dorf einem Lehrer Fisch und Obst brachte, weil er quasi mit Spenden und Opfern rechnen durfte, wenn er ein "heiliger" Mann war. Er verbrachte seine Zeit am liebsten alleine und konnte nicht einmal in Worte fassen, wie Magie funktionierte. Ab und zu traf er den Punkt und brachte Ghinzan damit etwas weiter, ein anderes Mal redete er Unsinn, merkte es und schickte sie los, irgendeine unangenehme Arbeit zu erledigen. Er wusste viel über die Geschichte des Mojos und der Trolle, aber er hatte es in eine schräge Philosophie gekleidet, die kaum zu verstehen war. Sie nahm sich was sie brauchte und entschied sich, den Rest so schnell wie möglich wieder zu vergessen. Sie stritten regelmäßig in den vier Jahren die er sie ausbildete. Es flogen Töpfe, Löffel und einmal ein Messer. Die meiste Zeit über hasste sie ihn und träume davon, ihm nachts die Kehle durchzuschneiden während er schlief. "Bango, mann. Woran stirbst du." Jippas Stimme ist völlig unbetont. Sie mustert Bango und sieht keine Wunden oberhalb der Bettdecke. "Das is doch egal, verflucht. Ich stärbe, ich schätze das Ergebnis is hier ..." Er hustet schwach. "... ausschlaggebänd. Und nich wies dazu... kommt." "Hm. No Gift oder so?" "Ghinzan, sieh mich an, mann. Seh' ich aus als müßte man mich vergiftn? Ich bin alt wien verdammter Stein. Kacke... ich sterbä einfach weil's nie einär geschafft hat mich umzulegän. Das is' ein verfoohkter Witz, hah?" Dagegen gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Ja, Papa Bango ist alt. Und er scheint überzeugt davon zu sein, dass er sterben wird. Wenn Jippa ihn so ansieht, gibt sie ihm recht. Er sieht so schwach, so leicht aus, als könnte ihn ein Windhauch fort tragen. Aus dem rüstigen alten Troll, der ihr das Mojo gezeigt hat, ist ein quengelnder, schwacher Greis geworden. Bango blickt zur Decke und auf seinem zerfurchten Gesicht ist so etwas wie Wehmut zu sehen. Ein wenig Bitternis... aber offenbar ist der Mojo-Papa zu schwach, um noch echte Wut empfinden zu können. "Das Mojo, Ghinzan.... das Mojo.... umgibt alles. Durchdringt... alles. Es hält.... die Wält zusammen, mann. Ich war echt heftig.... dank des Mojos. War mondo krass. Aber die Zeitn sind sowas von vorbei, mann." Ein pfeifendes Luftschnappen. "Aye maan, was auch immer. Werdn bisschen Ordnung in deinen Drecksstall bringen. Werd n bisschen bleiben." "Klau nichts von meinän Sachn du diebisches Ding!" "Verschissner alter Geizhals, was soll ich mit deinem Scheiß hier schon anfangen? Ich kann auch lässig wieder abreisn wenn dir das lieber is." "Ach..." Ein leiser, krächzender Hustenanfall. "Räd nicht so einen värdammten Unsinn, sei nicht so ein verfluchtäs Biest. Immär hast du widersprochen. Nie getan was man dir gäsagt hat. Wolltest keinä Mojo-Mama sein. Wolltäst deine Prüfung ablegän und die Traditionen värgässän. Abenteuer erlebän. Reich werdän." Bango lacht trocken und schwach. "Wolltäst nicht sein, wozu ich dich machän wolltä. Immer dein eigenär Kopf Ghinzan, immer gegen alles was ich dich gelährt habä... schlechte... Schülärin..." Das Lachen geht in ein trockenes Husten über und Bango krächzt mühselig: "Bring mir ... bring mir was zu trinkän. Habe... Durst." Jippa muss nicht lächeln. Natürlich nicht. "Bueno. Hier. Tee." Als eine Makrura-Muschelhaut Ghinzan eines Tages ins Wasser zog und fast ertränkte, holte Bango sie raus und sie aßen die gerösteten Reste des Tieres zusammen, sie tropfnass und gewärmt durch das große Feuer, dass er mit einer Handbewegung entzündet hatte. Seine schnelle Erledigung der Makrura (ein Zischen und ein knirschendes Geräusch, ehe das Wesen in Flammen aufging und zerplatzte) war das erste Mal, dass sie sah, was Mojo ausrichten konnte. Und es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich bei diesem geilen alten Bock, diesem mürrischen, bissigen, lieblosen Dreckstroll, sicher fühlte. '' ''Als sie ihren ersten Zauber vollbrachte, einen Funken erzeugte, ihn nur mit Gedanken in die Welt rief, sah sie die Überraschung in seinen Augen. Den Anflug von Stolz. Er wurde natürlich sofort wieder mürrisch und jagte sie weg, damit sie die Schweine fütterte. Aber er schaffte es nicht, dass sie diesen Moment vergaß. An diesem Tag dachte sie lange darüber nach, ob sie ihm dankbar war. Sie vermutete, sie war es eher nicht. Aber sie war nicht sicher. Manchmal, wenn Bango über Das Mojo sprach, glühten seine Augen wie Feuer. Was es hieß, ein Mojo-Schmeißer zu sein. Wie es war, für den Stamm zu kämpfen. Welche Tradition, welche Geschichte, welche Gedanken hinter dem steckten, wozu er berufen war. Dann war er für eine kurze Zeit nicht mürrisch oder sarkastisch. Dann war er mitreißend. Dann glühte Macht in seinen Augen und das Mojo füllte ihn an. Keine Götter. Bango wiederholte es oft. Keine Götter. Nur das Mojo. Du hast es - oder nicht. Als sie von einem Skorpid gestochen wurde und drei Tage lang schwer krank im Bett lag, blieb er bei ihr, hielt ihre Hand und tröstete sie, während sie im Fieberwahn dachte, er sei ihr Vater Danju. Er brachte ihr Honig und Suppe. Sie glaubte sogar, dass er ihr etwas vorgesungen hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie das auch nur geträumt. Danach redeten sie nie über diese Sache - nie, bis heute nicht - aber sie hatte sie nicht vergessen. Und als sie Mojo-Mama wurde, nachdem sie sich im Brachland bewiesen hatte, stritt er so heftig mit ihr, wie noch nie zuvor. Sie wusste warum. Der Grund war nicht gewesen, dass er unzufrieden gewesen war. Sie steht auf. Erhitzt Wasser in einem Tonkrug (dafür muss sie kein Holz anzünden) und gießt Tee auf. Hinter ihr beginnt Bango wieder, leise zu reden. "Du bist die Ärste die aufgetaucht ist. Die... Ärste. Ist sältsam, ney? Ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder du hochnäsiges Ding." "Ayah mann, weiß auch nicht. Ich denk' ich bin extrem gefühlsheftig veranlagt und nos'talgisch." Papa Bango gibt ein Geräusch von sich, eine Mischung aus Knurren und krächzendem Lachen. "Ich will etwas von dir... ich will, dass du mir drei Sachän versprichst. Aya vayazhe, Ghinzan?" "Hm." Jippa schüttet den Tee ein und kommt zu ihm. Bangos Augen sind glasig, seine Haut ist so hellblau dass sie fast weiß wirkt. Er schaut halb durch sie hindurch. "Mama Pehpredo ist mein Feind auf immer, diesäs verräterische Dreckstück." "Das is nich eine neue Information für mich, Bango. Das is seit zwanzig Jahren so." "Ich weiß das värdammt! Du wirst sie bekämpfen, ihr schaden und sie bespucken wie du nur kannst. Zwischen meinän Schülärn und ihrän Schülärn ist eine Fehdä, und das soll so bleibän, Ghinzan." "Hm. Oh key mann. Hatte auch nich vor, mich mit der Schlampe anzufreunden." "Und das..." Bangos will sich nur räuspern, aber er schafft es kaum. Seine Atemzüge werden ständig kürzer, seine Stimme klingt verschlafener, seine Augen fallen langsam zu. "Und das is die zweite Sachä. Die zweite... Sachä... du ... nimmst einen Schülär... an." "Hah?" Jippa sieht erstaunt aus - wirklich erstaunt. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und beugt sich zu Bango vor. Einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck sieht man bei ihr selten. Und er kommt von ganzem Herzen. "Bango, mann... Wär es mir klar gewesen was fürn Dreck du von mir willst, wär ich nich gekommen. Was soll ich mit nem verkackten Schüler? Is nich so dass ich zu wenig Busi'ness hätte. Muss schon 30 Anduuri hüten und schlag mich mit Hakkaar rum." Bango lacht leise - müde, sterbend, dreckig, krächzend. "'Was soll ich mit einäm... Schüler.' Hä. Hähä. Hähähä. Ja... das hab ich mich auch immär gefragt, Ghinzan. Aber es is mein letzter Wunsch, also musst du machän was ich dir sage. Is Tradtition, hähähä..." Jippas Gesicht ist wieder steinern. "Klasse, mann. Schön, dass du mir das Leben noch im letztn Moment versüßt. Du hättest nich ne halbe Stunde früher verrecken können?" "No." Bango schnauft leise - sein Brustkorb will sich nach dem Ausatmen kaum noch heben... alle Kraft weicht aus seinem Körper und sein Kinn sinkt auf die Brust. "Ich war echt stark dankm Mojo... krass stark... ... Ghinzan..." Jippa hebt eine Braue. "Jamann?" "... die drittä Sachä..." Jippas Braue wandert ein wenig höher. "Aye?" "... rühr meinä.... meine Sachän..... nich...... an...du värdammtes... kleines.........." Und dann blickt Papa Bango, Mojo-Werfer der Darkspear, nur noch durch die Welt hindurch. Aber er sieht sie nicht mehr. Mama Jippa kommt eine Stunde später aus der Hütte und schaut sich um. Sie wird gleich Bangos Körper nehmen, auf ihren Raptor werfen und ihn nach Sen'jin bringen. Meister Gadrin wird ihn sehen wollen. Die Darkspear wissen, wie man mit dem Körper eines alten Freundes verfährt. Die Darkspear halten ihre Mojo-Schmeißer in der Regel für seltsame, rätselhafte Typos, sie bringen ihnen kaum Zuneigung entgegen. Aber sie ehren sie. Jippa hebt indessen ihre blutig glänzende Klaue mit Bangos herausgeschnittenem Herzen vor Gesicht und mustert den schwach zuckenden Muskel eine Zeit lang. Für einen Beobachter (aber s gibt auch keinen an dieser einsamen Küste) wäre ihr Gesicht rätselhaft, entspannt, stoisch. Sie zögert nicht. Es gibt eine Tradition, wie ein Schüler seinem Meister Respekt erweist. Und Jippa ist in mancher Hinsicht eine sehr traditionelle Trollin. Nach einigen Schlägen ihres eigenen Herzens, das eines Tages, wenn es das Schicksal will, einer ihrer eigenen Schüler in seiner Hand halten wird, beißt sie zu, schmeckt Bangos metallisches, rauchiges Blut in ihrem Mund, und reißt einen Bissen heraus. Trollzähne sind scharf und kräftig... sie kaut und schluckt, während sie zu Rojin zurückkehrt und den Rest der Herzens in einen Lederbeutel gleiten lässt. Nicht für sie, für andere. "Fucko mann", murmelt Mama Jippa, Schülerin Papa Bangos, der Schüler eines anderen war und der wiederum Schüler einer anderen, bis zurück in die Zeit des Gurubashi, als die Welt jung war und den Trollen gehörte. "Sogar dein Herz is bitter" Hinter ihr steht eine Kette von Schülern und Lehrern, Mojo-Mamas und Papas die seit Jahrtausenden ihr Wissen und ihre Herzen an Schüler weitergegeben haben. Und immer wurde die einfache, knappe Formel gesprochen, die Jippa jetzt folgen lässt: "Ich bin kein Schüler mehr, du bist kein Meister mehr." Und nach einem Augenblick des nachdenkens fügt sie - fast sanft - hinzu: "Besauf dich auf der Insel Jahjah, du Bastard." Dann steckt sich Mama Jippa einen Zigarillo an, inhaliert tief und macht sich auf die Reise. Es ist Winter über Durotar. Aber in ihrem Magen ist es warm. ---- Diese Geschichte hat Ihnen zugesagt? Der Stamm der Ehrenwerten Anduri und Mama Jippa danken für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm